Twilight
by Rayless Night
Summary: Beloved catspaws. That's us.


_Disclaimer:_ La Pucelle: Tactics _is the property of Nippon Ichi Software. Rating is for violence; some content may be disturbing and/or triggering. Language is at a T rating._

* * *

**Twilight**

* * *

Why can't I stop running?

Goddess, it must be happening, and soon. Where is he?

I'll never run fast enough.

* * *

I've been running for three days and three nights, like the leaf thrust into a high wind. I simply can't stop. The countryside sprawls forever to either side of me, sometimes stretching out into plains, arching its back into hills, prickled with mountains and brush. I keep running. Things like this have happened before. They terrified me the first times. But I simply don't have time to be afraid, so I tell myself that I'm used to this now, that I'm not frightened, that I'll be able to stop soon, and other lies.

People have stared incredulously at me, gawped and pointed. At least they didn't recognize me. I can't stop to heal the sick or dispel any demons. I barely have the time to glance at people as I pass. In wilder country, the animals sometimes keep pace, sensing something, the Goddess maybe. Sometimes I think animals in their simplicity are the Goddess' truly faithful. They know they can't help me, but they can keep me company.

I keep running. I almost wish I were short of breath, had a cramp in my side, even weak legs. I feel nothing. My legs don't seem to be connected to my brain, at least for now. Oh Goddess, what have you turned me into? What did you create me to be?

Where is the Dark Prince?

* * *

How many stories have been written about us, long before I was born?

How many stories will be written after -after it happens. Today? Tomorrow?

How many stories will be written of a young woman running across the land, not stopping for food or water or company, her white robes unstained by sweat and her golden hair streaking behind her?

I suppose that depends on what happens -when it happens.

* * *

I can sense him.

* * *

Unable to help it, I'm running faster.

* * *

It's sunset, the sun limping into the west, trailing blood. I'm running towards mountains, three of them, a giant one in the middle. In the hazy dark, I see a cluster of buildings at its base. A town, I suppose.

I don't even stop there. As I run past, I see more people staring. One man shouts a warning. Too late for that.

I'm in the mountains. Though my legs never ache nor tire, the hard ground slams into them, snapping up my shins and hips. My skin feels hot, not through anger or exertion, but from the air that rushes past. I smell fire up ahead, though I see no smoke. There's nothing to hear but my own footfalls, and as I rise up the mountain, the countryside fades away, and there's less and less to look at. Eventually, all I see are the jagged edges of the mountain and the rumpled clouds. In the twilight, they're nearly identical.

Night steps nearer. Like the nights before, it makes no difference that I can't see my path. My legs charge on, heedless of my will, finding their own footing on the precarious ledges.

The clouds suddenly vanish. I've entered a cave. I stop running.

I didn't need my legs to tell me when to stop; my skin feels as though I'm standing close to a bonfire.

I take a deep breath. "Prince!"

I hear the crackling of flames, feel wind ruffle down a stone corridor towards me, fingering the hair off my neck and shoulders. Far away, I hear a conversational voice: "Tired?"

He knows I'm not tired, no more than he is. I wouldn't be surprised if he too has been running for the past three days, spurred on by his master. Well, now we've both been brought here. I follow his voice down an unseen corridor, hoping for light, any light. Once I try to guide myself by touching the cavern wall, but I accidentally graze my palm on a sharp rock. For the first time in three days, I feel pain. I tighten my jaw and close my fist, as if I can crush the pain inside.

The Dark Prince begins to laugh, low and almost in a singsong. I know he's insane. Though he was foreordained from birth, Calamity had to honor his choice; when he'd accepted his title, a break with reality was inevitable. I too had made my choice. I suppose, to him, _I'm_ insane.

I've been cautious, blind in the darkness, but gradually my skin has begun to glow -or a glow has surrounded my skin. I'm not sure if I want to know which. Just as I have enough light to see by, I step into a large dark cavern. I see something blue, high in the air. I come closer.

The Dark Prince is floating, the flanks of his long blue jacket splayed around him in their own wind. He smiles down at me. "Ah. The Maiden of Light, is it?"

His smile infuriates me, and I try to hide it. "How could you not know me?" Light flares off my hands. Am I causing it, or is it the Goddess? "You and I would recognize each other anywhere."

He replies with a false laugh. "How could I? How many Maidens have I killed by now? I don't think you can count that high."

I try to anchor myself. "You haven't killed this one."

He smiles indulgently. "Maiden of Light. I suppose that's a prettier title than Poitreene's Hangman."

"Hangman? How dare you desecrate the Goddess' name!"

He chuckles, genuinely this time. "Come off of it. I was desecrating _your_ name."

I feel something charge through the veins in my arms. In a moment, lightning forks out from my fingers, ricocheting off the stone floors and diffusing long before it reaches the Prince. Nevertheless, he's backed up a pace or two, and the smile is gone.

"Eager, aren't you?" he says. "Can't wait to do the Goddess' will and destroy me, purge the world?"

I step towards him, but he doesn't give ground. "I am always ready to obey the Goddess."

"Heh. Which is another way of saying you wouldn't dare stir a step without her approval. Beloved catspaws, that's us."

Before I can respond, he dives towards me. I struggle to form a shield, but he shoots forward, eyes ablaze. He swings me into the air, catches me and rakes his teeth across my face, piercing and dragging through my skin. He thrusts me back to the ground on a wave of fire, the flames punching into my stomach. I throw lightning at him, but I can't hear if it hits -I don't care -Goddess, help me!

I writhe away from the fire and force myself onto my hands and knees, not staring at my front, my face stretched taut with pain. The Prince is circling high above, watching. "Hmph. The first Maiden of Light didn't live past that. I should've torn your heart."

I'm appalled. Why should I be appalled? He is evil.

I struggle to rise, overwhelmed. Goddess, how could you do this? Why are you so stupid? No Maiden has ever succeeded in killing the Dark Prince. Why do you think I'm any different?

Oh Goddess. No. No. Just let me die. I can't do this.

I hear another rush of fire, throw myself to the side. It blazes above my head. The Dark Prince laughs.

If you want him dead, Goddess, _kill him yourself!_

The momentum of my spell carries me to my feet as I call on the Goddess' power, lightning blasting out from my body, rushing towards him.

_Kill him yourself!_

The Prince screams, as though his throat is filled with blood. He slams back against the cave wall and retaliates with a surge of black hellfire. As it strikes me, I feel Calamity's agony and rage, forcing me back to the ground, stealing my strength. Light flares off my hands, the best I can do. I feed it my power, forcing the black flames away. Relentless, the Prince throws another volley, extinguishing the light.

I stagger back. What do you expect, Poitreene? You've given me this power -couldn't you have given me a bit _more?_

"Well," the Prince rasps, his breaths coming raggedly, "no Maiden has ever made it this far. I'll have to be creative now." He laughs.

I want to retort but I have to concentrate on breathing.

"Why does Poitreene make humans so weak? Doesn't she want you to win?"

"We -aren't-"

He laughs. "You're dying before my eyes, and you say you're not weak? What good is the Maiden of Light if she can't fulfill her destiny?"

Goddess, I have no answer.

Pain blazes across my face; my jaw has split open, oozing blood down my throat. The Prince's laughter grows louder. The skin between my breasts breaks open, blood pouring down the massive burn on my stomach. "I'll have to remember this for the next Maiden," the Prince comments as my left wrist is torn open by an invisible dagger. "Humans look so small without their blood."

I stand up.

Goddess -I'm standing? How?

Pain has filled me, every nerve. I look up at the Prince. He's not laughing, though his mouth is still poised in a smile.

"The Goddess," I say, wincing, "has given me courage."

"What good is-"

The spears of lightning carry him up, crashing against the ceiling. He falls limply, his jacket fanning out above him, and lands on his side. His face has been gashed open, blood running from his mouth to his chin. There's a broad cut across his chest. As he struggles to right himself, he's as bloody as I am. Goddess, how can light and darkness look so much alike?

"Maiden?"

Who -who's talking? I turn and see a young boy. What? Is he from the village?

I glance quickly at the Prince. He is cradling his head between bloody hands. I look back to the boy, amazed at how calm my voice is. "You have to run."

"B-but you-"

What's _wrong_ with this child, doesn't he realize this is the Dark Prince? What can I do? The Prince will kill me and turn on this boy- I can't kill the Prince. I'm not strong enough. Goddess, why did you give me a destiny I can't fulfill? If only-

This boy is tugging at my sleeve, not minding the blood. "I'll help!"

I thrust him back. "No. You have no training. If only-" I close my eyes, fighting back the pain. "I fear...no one human is strong enough to kill the Prince."

"Maiden-"

"Even... the Maiden of Light...is not strong enough alone." I open my eyes. "The Goddess...must want...all of her children to fight." I turn to look at the child. His eyes are huge and astonished. "You must run. I can't...kill the Prince, but I can...seal him away. This cave...will be closed off...long time...until he wakes."

"But -what about you?"

_Why_ won't this child just go and save himself? "I -can't live much longer anyway." I swallow. Oh Goddess, I accepted the risks when I accepted your title. I just hoped...I might be the one to kill him. "I will seal myself with the Prince...regain strength. When...we wake, hopefully Poitreene's children will be able to help me." I look up into the pure darkness of the cavern's roof. "Oh, Goddess, please." I take a deep breath, "Now... RUN!"

_Now _the child knows what's good for him. I wait just until I can no longer hear his running footsteps, then I let coolness flood my aching body. Ice...ice will soothe these wounds, let us sleep...

"Damn you," the Dark Prince whispers. "You think this is enough to stop me?"

Coldness is glittering through the cave, icicles already dripping from the ceiling.

I laugh. "You haven't killed me, Prince."

He grimaces. Too weak to fly, he starts to limp towards me, hands flaring with fire.

I shake my head, the movement dragging the wound on my jaw open. "No," I say. "This ice will heal our wounds and let us forget the world, for now." I swallow. "Don't you have anything you want to forget?"

He flinches. "How about forgetting you?" He lunges towards me.

Ice spears up out of the ground, encasing us both, rapidly growing to fill the cave's interior. The last thing I see before the ice's spell overpowers me is the Prince. His face is only inches away from mine, perfectly visible through the clear ice. There are tears in his eyes.


End file.
